dermithrilordenfandomcom-20200213-history
Babsaliena
Die Geschichte von Babsaliena Kapitel 1 Als Babsaliena zum ersten Mal die Bodenbretter der Schiffsanlegestelle bei der Vallianzfeste betritt, entflieht ihr ein sanftes Seufzen. "Hier ist es nun also, dieses kalte und umkämpfte Land –Nordend." Viel hatte sie dafür getan um diese große Reise antreten zu dürfen. Sie war noch ein kleines Kind, als Ihre Eltern beim Absturz der Exodar in Kalimdor ums Leben gekommen sind. Nur wenige Draenei hatten diese Katastrophe überlebt und es war ratsam sich in der feindlichen Umgebung Verbündete zu suchen. Es war wohl eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, als ihr bei der Erkundung der Azurmythosinsel der junge Draenei Ghkar begegnete. Die Beiden waren schnell die besten Freunde und wichen einander nicht mehr von der Stelle. Fest entschlossen ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen begannen Sie die vor ihnen liegende neue Welt zu erkunden. Sie entschieden sich gemeinsam dazu, dass Sie Ausbildungen wählten, welche voneinander profitierten. Babsaliena erlernte die Fähigkeiten der Heilung und des Schutzes um Ghkar, welcher den Weg der Magie einschlug, zu beschützen. Erst viel später erkennt sie auch eine andere Seite an ihr… An der Seite Ghkars erforschte Babsaliena Kalimdor, trat auch die große Schiffsreise in die Östlichen Königreiche an, war beeindruckt von der Größe und Schönheit dieser Welten. Sie lernte andere Völker kennen – Menschen, Zwerge, Gnome und … Nachtelfen! Sehr lustige Wesen wie sie fand. Während dieser Reisen und Abenteuer versäumte Babsaliena es nie sich auf ihre Werte zu besinnen, kehrte immer wieder in die Exodar zurück um Lehrstunden zu nehmen. So wuchs sie nach und nach zu einer stolzen Priesterin heran. Ihr anfängliches geringes Selbstbewusstsein stieg an und sie getraute sich auch zu, mehrere Geschöpfe schützend und heilend in den Kampf zu begleiten. Und so geschah es, dass sie auch in den Kreis der traditionsreichsten Gemeinschaften auf der Seite der Allianz aufgenommen wurde. Stolz trägt sie seither immer – selbst wenn sie sich zur Nachtruhe bettet – den Wappenrock der Telperions Wächter. Ab diesem Moment wusste Babsaliena – sie hatte ihre wahre Bestimmung gefunden! Sie hatte nun eine neue Familie und konnte den Tod ihrer Eltern endlich überwinden. Sie war angekommen. Lange schon wurde innerhalb der Gemeinschaft darüber gesprochen, dass jeder sich vorbereiten sollte, für die große Reise von Sturmwind aus in das ferne Land Nordend. Dort würde der Krieg gegen die Geisel ganz fürchterlich wüten und wir hätten dort große Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Babsaliena bemühte sich, ihre Lehren abzuschließen und packte Ihren aus bester Spinnenseide gewebten Rucksack mit allerlei magischen Gegenständen, welche sie und ihre Gefährten bei ihrer gefährlichen Reise schützen sollten. An einem kalten Novembertag war es soweit. Sie betrat das Schiff in Sturmwind und startete ihre große Reise ins Ungewisse… ---- Kapitel 2 Die Vallianzfeste – ein ziemlich geschäftiger Ort, wie Babsaliena nach ihrem ersten Eindruck befand. Hier an der Küste der Boreanischen Tundra, hält die Allianz diese Feste als Stützpunkt, welche im Zeichen der Anerkennung an König Varian Wrynn erbaut wurde. Die Festung dient als Ausgangspunkt für alle kühnen und tapferen Gefährten um sich vor dem Einmarsch in dieses neue Land zu stärken und zu sammeln. Während Babsaliena sich im Gasthaus an einem herrlichen Mahl gestärkt hat, hörte sie die Geschichten der Männer die sich von den Schlachten gegen die untoten Neruber bei den Sanden von Nasam erholten. Diese gräßlichen Geschöpfe bedrohen die Vallianzfeste und überall in der Umgebung konnte man deren Schlundlöcher finden. Babsaliena blickte etwas beängstigt zu Ghkar, aber sein weiser Blick und die Ausstrahlung seiner mächtigen Magie gab ihr die Sicherheit und vor allem die Entschlossenheit zurück, diese Reise durch Nordend anzutreten. Es war spät geworden und der Wirt bot den Beiden ein Zimmer an, damit sie sich von der langen Schiffsreise ausruhen konnten. Schon am nächsten Tag sollte es losgehen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Babsaliena voller Erwartung vor dem Kampf gegen die Geisel und den Lichkönig in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf sank. Der Lichkönig… er hatte Arthas, der als Paladin einst Lieblingsschüler von Uther Lichtbringer war, seinem Willen unterworfen. Zu sehr wurde Arthas – als er verbittert gegen Mal’Ganis gekämpft hat – von der magischen und verfluchten Runenklinge Frostgram verdorben. Durch die Klinge die der Lichkönig geschmiedet hatte, hörte Arthas nun nur noch die Stimme des dunklen Königs der Toten und er verlor leider den letzten Rest seines Verstandes und wurde so zum Todesritter. Lange Zeit arbeitete er nur noch im Auftrag des Lichkönigs, und als dieser sich von den Armeen Illidans, seinen Dienern Kael’thas und Lady Vashj bedroht sah erhielt er durch eine Vision den Befehl nach Nordend zu gehen. In einem Wettlauf um den Frosttrohn kam es letztendlich zu einem Zweikampf zwischen Arthas und Illidan, in welchem Illidan dem Todesritter Arthas unterlag. Arthas stieg den Frosttrohn hinauf und zerschlug mithilfe seines mächtigen Runenschwertes Frostgram den Trohn und befreite damit den Lichkönig aus seinem Gefängnis. Gleichzeitig wurde er eins mit dessen Geist und der gefallene Prinz herrschte von nun an über die untote Nation.'' '' Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch die Schiffsglocken geweckt. Weitere Schiffe der Allianz brachten bestens ausgebildete Krieger, Magier, Priester, Druiden, Hexenmeister und Schamanen hier her. Alle waren von dem Traum erfüllt, die Geisel und deren Anführer – den Lichkönig - erfolgreich zu bekämpfen. Da Babsaliena auch der Kochkunst und des Angelns mächtig war, stellte sie sich an der Kochstelle des Gasthauses noch Goldfischstäbchen her, wickelte sie in magieerfüllten Netherstoff, damit sie haltbar blieben und kaufte beim örtlichen Händler einen Vorrat Herber Robbenmilch ein. So war sie mit ausreichend Proviant für die nächsten Tage ausgerüstet. Sie strich ihre edle Priesterrobe glatt, schulterte ihren schweren Rucksack, überpüfte den Sitz ihres magischen Streitkolbens und Zauberstabes, betete um Seelenstärke und Willenskraft und schritt gemeinsam mit ihrem mächtigen Magier in Begleitung vor die Tore der Vallianzfeste in Richtung der boreanischen Tundra. ---- Kapitel 3 Es folgten ein jahrelanger Kampf gegen die Vorboten des Lichkönigs mitsamt seiner Schergen. Babsaliena und ihre treuen Gefährten waren jedoch unerschrocken und sie kämpften sich tapfer durch Naxxramas, Ulduar, die Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers und die letze Bastion der Geisel – die Eiskronenzitadelle. Die fliegende Stadt Dalaran war während dieser Zeit oft die letzte Zufluchtsstätte. Nordend war ein sehr feindliches Gebiet, sodass sogar die Horde und die Allianz an diesem Zufluchtsort Dalaran friedlich nebeneinander leben, sich erholen und stärken konnte. Die Ausbildung Babsaliena’s in Sturmwind bei Bruder Benjamin trug Früchte. Als Priesterin des heiligen Lichts war es ihr innerstes Bestreben ihre Freunde bei bester Gesundheit zu erhalten. Selbst nach schweren Schlachten mit vielen Verletzten und Toten nützte sie ihre Kräfte um die Toten ins Leben zurückzuholen oder schwere Wunden zu heilen. Als nach einer langen dunklen Zeit endlich der Sieg über den Lichkönig errungen war, fi el sowohl von ihr, als auch Ihren Freunden eine schwere Last. Es war geschafft, alle konnten aufatmen, die Gefahr war gebannt. Dennoch, die Ereignisse nach dem alles entscheidenden Kampf in der Eiskronenzitadelle fraßen sich als beunruhigende Gedanken in die Seele Babsalienas. Was sollte da auf sie noch zukommen? Die Welt war unruhig geworden. Alles deutete auf eine neue Gefahr hin und niemand konnte es sich erklären woher die vielen kleinen Erdbeben kamen. Invasionen von Elementen und Anhänger vom Kult der Verdammten erscheinen an verschiedensten Orten der Welt und verkündeten unheilvolles. Eines Morgens wachte Babsaliena auf und sie fühlte sich seltsam. Sie erschrak fürchterlich als sie zu ihrem Gefährten Ghkar blickte jaulte auf! Jaulte? Sie blickte auf ihren Körper und konnte es nicht fassen. Genauso wie ihr treuer Begleiter hatte sich ihr Wesen und Aussehen verändert. Wo war ihre zart bläuliche Haut, die gläsernen Hufen, die edlen Gesichtszüge? Sie rannte aus dem Haus und war nochmals überrascht. Sturmwind? Warum war sie nicht mehr in Dalaran? Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Am Brunnen betrachtete sie Ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser und begann an leise zu wimmern. Was war hier nur passiert? Was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, war aufgeregtes Treiben in den Gassen – verschiedenste Wesen schrien aufgeregt herum und zeigten zu den Eingangstoren. Babsaliena hob ihren Blick und sah das Ausmaß der Zerstörung – aber auch unerklärliche Veränderungen in der Stadt. „Todesschwinge…“ – schnappte sie auf (es wurde leise von einem zum anderen erzählt, kaum einer wagte es richtig auszusprechen). Der verderbte Drachenaspekt Todesschwinge der Zerstörer war nach Azeroth zurückgekehrt. Nachdem dieses uralte Übel lange innerhalb Tiefenheims, Heimstätte der Erde auf der Elementarebene schlummerte, hatte er sich nun von den Wunden erholt, die er im letzten Kampf gegen Azeroth davontragen musste. In einer abgeschiedenen Zuflucht verborgen wartete er auf den richtigen Augenblick, die Welt erneut mit geschmolzenem Feuer zu überziehen. Sein Ausbruch aus Tiefenheim riss die Welt in Stücke und hinterließ eine schreckliche Wunde über die Kontinente hinweg. Mit diesen katastrophalen Ereignissen ging auch noch einher, dass eine wilde Horde Werwölfe über die Bewohner herfiel und biss, was sich nicht entsprechend schützte. Babsaliena war wohl in ihrer Erschöpfung nach den vielen schweren Kämpfen ein leichtes Opfer…. Die einst so hellstrahlenden Priesterin war nun von diesem bösen Fluch belegt und sie war verzweifelt. Wer sollte ihr noch jemals vertrauen? So wie sie jetzt aussah? Was war mit Todesschwinge – bringt dieser Zerstörer uns allen den Tod? Fast gelähmt vor Schrecken und als Folge der unfassbaren Ereignisse ging sie gesenkten Hauptes in ihr Quartier zurück. Ratlos was nun passieren sollte.... ---- Kapitel 4 Babsaliena setzte sich in die Stube des nächstgelegenen Gasthauses und sah betrübt um sich. Ihre Gestalt machte ihr Angst und offensichtlich auch all den Menschen um sie herum. Aus dem linken Augenwinkel betrachtete sie eine kleine Menschenfrau, die sich nach und nach näherrrückte bis sie direkt neben Babsaliena saß. “Du..” flüsterte sie. Babsaliena bückte sich leicht nach links um zu hören. “Mein Name ist Kilano, ich habe dich beobachtet. Du wirkst betrübt und verängstigt - das passt gar nicht zu einer Gestalt.” “Ach, weißt du,” hob Babsaliena an, “ich habe keine Erklärung dafür was passiert ist und alle um mich herum scheinen nicht gerade erfreut zu sein wenn ich ihnen begegne. Ich will das alles nicht, wo sind meine Hörner, meine Tentakel. Wo ist meine schöne zarte Haut!?” Babsaliena sah an sich runter und hielt dann verzweifelt ihre langfingrigen Hände vor ihre Schnauze und begann zu weinen. Kilano legte ihren Arm tröstend um Babsaliena und flüsterte: “Es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest.” Babsaliena blickte neugierig auf. “Was denn?” “Der Fluch der auf dir liegt hat dir auch die Fähigkeit verliehen, deine Gestalt zu verändern. Aber nur, solange du keine bösen Gedanken hegst und freundlich gesinnt bist. Gerade hier in Sturmwind ist es sehr hilfreich, wenn du deinen Geist anstrengst und deine Gestalt änderst.” “Gestalt ändern???” Babsaliena überlegte, ob Kilano schon etwas länger hier beim Wirt ist und vielleicht einen Met zu viel getrunken hatte. “Ja, in Wirklichkeit ist es ganz einfach. Es geschieht ganz einfach durch die Macht des Geistes. Durch deine Vorstellungskraft! Versuche es - denke ganz einfach ‘Menschengestalt’.” “Du spinnst. Ich bin Priesterin, kein Magier oder Hexer der etwas von Magie und Zauberei versteht”, sagte Babsaliena. “Und überhaupt, ich kenne dich gar nicht - warum sollte ich dir trauen?” “Weil ich selbst diesen schrecklichen Fluch auf mir liegen habe”, sprach Kilano, als sie s ich plötzlich sichtlich konzentrierte und zu stöhnen und zu ächzen begann. Eine leicht nebelig anmutende Aura umgab sie plötzlich und als diese verschwand saß plötzlich eine Worgin neben Babsaliena! “Was um Himmels Willen war das!?” schreckte Babsaliena zurück. “Genau das was ich dir eben gesagt habe. Versuche es. Denke ‘Menschengestalt’”."Menschengestalt*. Nichts passierte. “Ich sagte doch, ich verstehe nichts von Magie”, schnaubte Babsaliena entnervt die Worgin neben ihr an. “Hab Geduld. Du lernst es - da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Aber ich muss jetzt wieder los, es hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen.” Und weg war sie. Zurück blieb eine verzweifelte und gleichzeitig sehr verdutze Worgin. Ihre Gedanken kreisten. *Menschengestalt*, *Menschengestalt*, *Men...schen....geeest...aaalt* Und dann passierte es. Diese Nebelaura umgab Babsaliena und als sie sich verzog saß da anstelle eines Worgen eine Menschenfrau. *Das ist ja unglaublich!* dachte sie und konnte es kaum fassen. Es war besser. Sie war diese hässliche Fratze los, die Haare, den …. *iiihhhh*... Schwanz. Dennoch - es war ein Zustand den sie niemals wollte und sie dachte, es gäbe nur eine Möglichkeit dem Alptraum ein Ende zu machen. Also stand sie auf, strich ihre Robe glatt, zahlte dem Wirt ihre Zeche und ging schnellen Schrittes in das Kathedralenviertel um in der Kathedrale zu beten. Immer wieder sah sie sich um - die seltsamen Blicke von anderen Menschen haben aufgehört. Sie fiel nicht auf. Das war gut so. In der Kathedrale kniete sie sich auf den Boden und betete. Da sie nun nicht mehr wusste, wer ihr den helfen könne, versuchte sie alles was sie kannte anzurufen. “Heiliges Licht, Mondgöttin Elune, verehrte Naaru, mächtige Elemente, Kraft des Lebens und der Natur.... egal wer mich hört... ich bitte euch untertänigst - bitte bitte bereitet diesem Fluch ein Ende...” Niemand sonst befand sich in der Kathedrale und es begann langsam dunkel zu werden. Man sah silberne Tränen über Babsalienas Wangen kullern, als würden diese Tränen von Telperion selbst stammen. Das Kerzenlicht erhellte das große Kathedralenschiff nur sehr matt, gab der ganzen Szene aber etwas mystisches. Irgendwann, wohl aus Erschöpfung nach langem und intensivem Gebet schlief Babsaliena auf dem kalten Steinboden ein und versank im Traum. ---- Kapitel 5 Sie träumte Ereignisse ihres bisherigen Lebens, welche wohl einen tieferen Eindruck hinterlassen hatten. Der Absturz der Exodar: Sie war noch ein Kind, dennoch haben sich die Schreie der anderen Draenei bis tief in ihr Herz geprägt. Zerstörung, Panik, Tod. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie diesen Absturz überlebt und hat sich mit Ghkar zusammen aufgemacht um diese neue Welt auf der sie gelandet waren zu erkunden. Die erste Begegnung mit einem Nachtelf: Babsaliena fand diese Geschöpfe “lustig”. Die langen Ohren gefielen ihr, aber im Grunde genommen fand sie die anmutende Gestalt einfach schön. Die Gemeinschaft ihres Lebens: Es waren der Magier Harryhoudini und der Nachtelf Starchild welche Ghkar und Babsaliena vor gefährlichen Orcs in den Sumpflanden retteten. Es war der Beginn e iner langen Freundschaft und der Eintritt in die Gilde Telperions Wächter. Ihre Jugend in Sturmwind: Ihre Lehrstunden in der Kathedrale und ihre Überzeugung im Glauben an das heilige Licht gefunden zu haben. Die Schlachten in Nordend: Der Triumph über den Lichkönig und der Sieg der Gilde Telperions Wächter gegen kurzfristige Verlockungen und für langfristige Freundschaft hat sich tief ins Herz von Babsaliena gebrannt. Der Kataklysmus: Die schreckliche Wandlung in einen Worgen - dieser Fluch belastete das Herz der geborenen Draenei zutiefst. Babsaliena schlief tief, jedoch drehte und wälzte sie sich im Traum auf dem kalten Steinboden. Niemand außer ihr war in der Kathedrale. Das düstere Licht erlosch, als die letzte Kerze niederbrannte. .... “Sei gegrüßt, Elune schütze dich Babsaliena!” Babsaliena erwachte. Sie wusste nicht was geschehen war. Wo war sie? Sie blickte um sich herum. Vor ihr ein Mondbrunnen, dessen Wasser silbern glitzerte, um sie herum war alles herrlich grün, der Ort strahlte Frieden und Wohlbefinden aus. “Wo bin ich?” Babsaliena blickte in den Mondbrunnen und sah ihr Gesicht im spiegelnden Wasser. “Was ist... wa.... äh... was ist mit mir geschehen?” “Es ist alles gut. Elune hat deine Gebete erhört. Gemeinsam mit der Kraft des heiligen Lichts und dem Geiste Elunes ist es gelungen deinen Fluch zu beseitigen,” sagte eine warme und beruhigende Stimme neben ihr. “A...aa...aber... wie sehe ich aus?” Babsaliena stand auf und betrachtete sich. Sie hatte die Gestalt einer Nachtelfe. Und sie hatte nicht nur die Gestalt, sie war eine Nachtelfe. Und sie sah wunderschön aus. “Babsaliena, schon als Draenei warst du schon immer eine Priesterin des Lichts, wurdest in Sturmwind ausgebildet. Aber deine wahre Bestimmung fandest du, als du zum ersten Mal einen Mondbrunnen aufgesucht hast um dir deine Mondstoffrobe zu schneidern. Von dem Moment als du diese angelegt hast, war Elune mit dir und hat dich begleitet.” Babsaliena konnte das alles gar nicht fassen. War dieser Alptraum wirklich zu Ende? “Warum bin ich nicht wieder wie ursprünglich das was ich von Geburt an war? Eine Draenei?” “Babsaliena, sei ehrlich mit dir selbst. Denke zurück wie du zu den Nachtelfen standest als du ihnen hier auf dieser Welt zum ersten Mal begegnet bist. Erinnerst du dich?” “Ja.” Die Priesterin senkte den Kopf. Es stimmte, sie hatte Nachtelfen immer verehrt. Und es stimmte, was die Mondpriesterin an ihrer Seites sagte. Der Moment als sie ihre Mondstoffrobe schneiderte und anlegte machte sie im Herzen verbunden mit den Nachtelfen von Darnassus. Sie wollte immer schon eine von denen sein, die hier auf dieser Welt heimisch waren. Als Draenei fühlte sie sich allzuoft als fremdartig angesehen. Sie konnte sich gut an ihre Ausbildung in Sturmwind erinnern, wenn die Kinder über sie lachten und sangen: “Draenei Tentakel, so große Makel.” Babsaliena setzte sich auf eine der Bänke am Mondbrunnen. Sie war fassungslos und überwältigt von den Vorkommnissen. Sie blickte zur Mondpriesterin neben ihr. “Wie heißt du?” “Lianya.” Ich hatte vor wenigen Tagen einen seltsamen Traum. Elune erschien mir und wies mich an nach Sturmwind zu reisen. Ich solle nachts in die Kathedrale gehen und wisse was zu tun sei. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg und fand dich. Zu meinem Schutz für die Reise hatte ich zwei Schildwachen mit als Begleitung. Es war gut so, denn als ich dich sah dachte ich mir, ich müsse dich in den Tempel des Mondes bringen. Du schliefst, aber du wandest dich im Traum. “Woher weißt du wie ich heiße?” “Dein Spinnenseidenrucksack, Babsaliena. Da war ein Empfehlungsschreiben von Bruder Benjamin drin. Irgendwie musste ich ja wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe” Lianya wandte sich zu Babsaliena und sah sie ernst an. “Meine Mutter, Astarii Sternsucher möchte, dass du zu ihr kommst. Es ist nun soweit, dass deine Ausbildung die nächste Stufe erreicht.” ---- Das Ende Babsaliena betritt die Taverne "zum blauen Eremiten", in welcher die Telperions Wächter und auch viele andere Bewohner des Mithrilordens versammelt saßen, um nach großen Schlachten gemeinsam zu essen, zu reden und den Tag ausklingen zu lassen. Einige bemerkten ihren müden Blick und nach und nach verstummte das Gemurmel in der Gaststube. Die Priesterin schritt in die Mitte des Raumes, blickte ihren langjährigen Gefährten in die Augen und erhob das Wort. Werte Freunde! Nachdem ich eine gute Ausbildung genießen durfte, stand ich viele Jahre lang mit meinen heiligen Fähigkeiten stets an der Seite meiner treuen Gefährten. Den Weltenbaum zu beschützen war meine Lebensaufgabe geworden, und ich hätte sie nie so gut ausführen können, wenn nicht stets eine große Schar von Wächtern hier gewesen wäre um mich zu unterstützen. Doch nun... Babsaliena senkt den Blick... stehe ich heute vor Euch um zu sagen, dass ich müde bin und mich zur Ruhe setzen werde. Es ist unmöglich die Worte dafür zu finden, was ich in meinem Herzen fühle. Zu groß ist der Schmerz des Abschieds. Dennoch möchte ich einfach allen DANKESCHÖN sagen für eine wundervolle Zeit, an dich ich immer sehr gerne zurückdenken werde. Zurück bleibt eine Gilde, auf die ich sehr sehr stolz bin. Diese Gilde ist für mich der Inbegriff von Beständigkeit und Zusammenhalt. Sie ist in guten Händen und wie auch bisher wird das Heermeisterteam diese mit Bedacht und Weitsicht führen. Meinen Kelch und meine Schärpe habe ich bereits in der Kathedrale Sturmwinds abgelegt und ich werde mich dort zur Ruhe setzen und in Meditation verharren. Möge Elune euch alle beschützen! Babsaliena senkt traurig den Kopf und schreitet aus der Taverne in Richtung Kathedrale.... thumb|left|600px|Der Ort der Ruhe im Keller der Kathedrale in Sturmwind Kategorie:Charaktere Allianz Kategorie:Nachtelf Kategorie:Priester Kategorie:Geschichten